undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Bolio (Epiphany)
THEME: Anthony Bolio is a character in Epiphany. A retired Navy SEAL, currently an animal behaviorist, Anthony is a busy and serious man. He inadvertently discovered The Plague, having been the sole survivor on an Antarctic base during penguin observation when a meteorite containing the virus. Currently stationed in London with scientists who rescued him from the base and retrieved the meteorite in hopes to study it, Anthony sent a video message to his family in hopes that he will be reunited with them someday. Personality Not always agreeable, Anthony is a man with a lot of pent up aggression. He is spiritual and easy to focus on a task at hand, but when it comes to boredom, he is not sure how to handle not having anything on his plate. A constant busybody, whether it be at the house or on assignment, Anthony needs something to fill up his time with. Anthony truly cares about the protection of his family, having taught them all self-defense and discipline. He wants his boys to succeed, and even surpass him, in life. He is incredibly determined, goal-oriented, and self-sufficient, and provides a good role model for his sons. History Pre-series Anthony was raised in a traditional Catholic family, attending Catholic school as a boy, but later converted to a Protestant-Christian church. He originally began training for the Navy SEALs. After suffering a minor injury during combat training, Anthony studied at the University of Michigan, where he met his wife Enid. He completed the university's Ecology, Evolutionary Biology & Behavior Program with honors. Raising his two sons Dylan and Grayson to be fighters and strong, independent men was priority for Anthony. His job as an animal behaviorist caused Anthony to constantly travel and leave his family behind. He and Enid didn't have the most consistent or ever the most healthy relationship, fighting constantly. However, their faith in God and love for their boys attributed to keeping their relationship together. Book One: Revelation Eight months before the spread of The Plague, Anthony was stationed in Antarctica to study penguin behavior. A meteorite crashed near their base, and released a strange gas that caused one of his colleagues, a cameraman named Campbell, to turn on his girlfriend Charlotte and bite her. Anthony was the sole survivor of the four on base, and was sent to London to help them continue researching the meteorite. It was determined that somehow, through their research, the virus that was contained in the meteorite was spread throughout the world, causing The Plague. He sent a video message to his wife to let her know that he was alive, but stuck in London. He sent love to his family and hope that he would see them again soon. Appearances Theme Trivia *Anthony is based on the minor, nameless character of Ash and Ben's father from Eden Rising. **Anthony being directly involved in the discovery of the virus is adapted from dropped plans for the character Dwight Brash from the author's original story, Eden Rising. Category:Epiphany Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Characters